The field of the invention is dental video cameras.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,797 teaches a dental video camera which includes a proximal housing and a distal module consists of a body containing a magnifying lens, filter and an optical fiber image conduit. The distal module is sterilizable. The proximal housing which is unable to withstand autoclaving does not require sterilization since it does not contact the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,114 teaches an endoscope which includes a solid state imaging device and a flexible insertable part for insertion into a body cavity. The solid state imaging device obtains an optical image of an observed part through an observing window provided in a tip part of the flexible insertable part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,001 teaches a hand held endoscopic apparatus which consists of a body, a camera and a removable and interchangeable objective element which is capable of presenting an image of an object to the camera. An optically transparent sheath is capable of isolating the endoscope from the working environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,416 teaches a video dental camera which includes a handle, a camera head and a mirror. The camera head is located at the distal end of the handle with the camera head being disposed at an angle to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,381 teaches sheaths which are dispensed on a perforated role. Each sheath prevents a dental camera from coming into contact with the patient, while allowing the dental camera to function properly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,521 teaches a sterilizable video camera cover which has a connector and a receptacle. The connector has a guideway for receiving a video camera within a predetermined fixed orientation and serves as a bacteria barrier. The receptacle holds the video camera against a window at the distal end of the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,626 teaches a dental video camera which is used to view an image of the interior of the mouth of a patient. The dental video camera displays contemporaneously a video image of the interior of the mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,404 teaches a laser endoscope which includes a video camera and an optical system. The video camera transmits an image through the optical system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,939 and 4,639,772 teach a highly compact focusable video camera which includes an optical system, a sensor-converter and a video electronic processing circuit. The sensor-converter receives an optical image passing through the optical system and converts the optical image to an unprocessed video signal. The video electronic processing circuit processes the unprocessed video signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,615 teaches a hand held optical probe which includes a light source, two bundles of optical fibers for directing light axially into a fastener hole. The tip end of the bundles being directed at a right angle to the axis of the fastener hole so that the panel edges are illuminated.